Naruto 12
by Elusiion
Summary: Un SasuNaru délirant façon Ranma 1/2 ! P


_**Naruto ½**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Au petit matin, dans une petite ville, au Japon, une pluie tiède, limite froide tombait. Une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans arrive en trombe dans une rue marchande assez animé, suivit d'un... panda ?!_

_-Je rentre en Chine !! Je n'irais certainement pas là-bas !! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?! Crie la jeune fille en direction du panda géant. Ses cheveux blond attaché en deux couettes sont trempés et ses magnifiques yeux azur, sont aussi bleue que l'océan. Trois fine marques ressemblant à des moustaches marquent chacune de ses joues. Elle est vêtue d'une combinaison orange, avec un peu de blanc et de bleu ,très voyante qui semble légèrement trop grande pour elle et porte un sac à dos semblant assez lourd. Bizarrement, elle est pied nue, sous la pluie. Celle-ci cours toujours, suivie du panda et devant les gens qui les fixes, complétement ahurie de voir un panda ici alors qu'ils faisaient tranquillement leurs cours du jour. Le panda rattrape la blonde et se prépare à lui donné un coup de pied mais la jeune fille l'évite facilement en saute à plus d'un mètre du sol et lui donne un coup de poing dans la tronche, en sautant de nouveau pour pouvoir atteindre cette dernière. Le panda n'a pas le temps d'éviter à cause de son poids énorme qui le ralentit. Elle l'achève en lui sautant violemment dessus, toujours debout._

_-Tch ! Comme si tu pouvais me battre maintenant ! Lui dit-elle en lui faisant une magnifique grimace, c'est à dire en tirant la langue et en tirant de son index la peau en dessous de son œil droit._

_- Je vais de nouveau retourner en Chine ! Toi tu n'a qu'à rester un panda toute ta vie ! Hmpf !_

_ Puis, satisfaite et croyant que le panda avait perdue connaissance, elle commence à repartir tranquillement alors que le panda se relève. La jeune fille ayant complètement baissé sa garde se fit frapper dans le cou par le panda qui la rattrapa immédiatement après qu'elle eu perdu connaissance. Les gens autour, les yeux grands ouverts, fixaient l'animal qui venait de mettre la jeune fille sur son épaule telle un sac de pomme de terre._

_-Un p-panda ?_

_-C'est un panda n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oh mon dieu !_

_ Celui-ci leur grogna dessus pour que les personnes autour reprennent leurs activités et il partie... En direction d'un certain dojo._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Un peu plus loin, quelques minutes après l'évènement précédent, dans un grand domaine contenant une habitation et un dojo, la pluie s'était calmée. On pouvait entendre des bruits de coups de pieds ainsi que des coups de poings venir de la salle réservé à l'entrainement aux art martiaux. Un jeune homme, lui aussi d'environ 15 ans, s'entraine aux art martiaux sur une cible __fixe. Ses cheveux noir très sombres sont hérissés à l'arrière du crâne alors que quelques mèches retombent devant son visage en l'encadrant, voilant parfois ses yeux ébène tout aussi sombres. Sa peau lunatique et pâle contraste énormément avec ces derniers. Il porte un pantacourt blanc accompagné d'un T-shirt bleue foncé dont le col est relevé jusqu'à son menton. Au dos de son T-shirt se trouve l'emblème de la famille Uchiwa: un éventail rouge et blanc. On peut apercevoir sur son corps entrainé et finement musclé, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlé le long de ce dernier._

_-Sasukee !! Une voix grave d'adulte retentit et le jeune homme cessa son entrainement pour boire un peu d'eau de sa bouteille, sortir du dojo, traversé le jardin pour enfin entrer dans la maison pour arriver dans le salon où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun et yeux noir, l'attendait, debout près de la porte en bois coulissante, grande ouverte sur le jardin. Il tenait une carte postal où au recto au pouvait voir une image de panda alors qu'au verso était écrit: « Je reviens de mon entrainement en Chine Fugaku. je t'amène Naruto. Signé Minato Namikaze » Un autre jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi sombre que les deux autres est assit près d'une table basse et boit une tasse de thé, le regard semblant perdue dans le vide. Deux cernes marque fortement le dessous de ses yeux. Il semble un peu plus vieux que le plus jeune, d'environ 5 ans et ses cheveux attachés lui arrivent au milieu du dos._

_-Vous m'avez appelé père ? Demande le plus jeune._

_-Oui. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. A toi et à ton frère. Dit-il d'un ton neutre, les yeux toujours fixé dans le jardin. Les oiseaux, joyeux que la pluie se soit enfin arrêté depuis deux jours qu'elle dure, chantent tranquillement et un vent doux balance doucement les branches des arbres du jardin. Le jeune homme part s'assoir autour de la table, à côté de son grand frère. L'adulte continue:_

_-Un vieil ami à moi va venir dans peu de temps._

_- …_

_- …_

_-Et j'avais fait une promesse à ce dernier, quand nous étions encore jeunes, que je ne peux absolument pas briser. Notre honneur est en jeu. Cet ami et sa fille sont tout deux aussi des expert en art martiaux._

_- …_

_-..._

_Les deux jeunes hommes sereins, qui semblaient muets, fixent leurs père avec une pointe de curiosité sur le visage. Tout deux semblaient avoir un tempérament habituel très calme, comme leurs père._

_-La promesse que j'ai faite à cet ami... Mon meilleur ami... était que lorsque nous aurons des enfants... Nous les uniront en les mariants._

_-QUOI ?! Réagit immédiatement le plus jeune alors que le plus vieux avait juste simplement écarquillé légèrement les yeux et entrouvert la bouche de surprise. Tu rigole j'espère, reprit-il._

_Le père se retourna vers ses fils, les détaillant tout les deux puis répondit:_

_-Oui. L'un de vous deux épousera la fille de Minato Namikaze, mon meilleur ami. Qui de mieux comme épouse pour vous pour succéder au dojo, qu'une experte en art martiaux._

_Le plus jeune, qui s'était levé en sursautant par la surprise retomba subitement sur les fesses et sur son coussin en marmonnant:_

_-J'y crois pas..._

_Après un silence de quelques minutes, l'un prit la parole:_

_-Elle à quel âge ? Demanda le plus vieux._

_-Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit son père. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Naruto. Continua-t-il_

_-C'est quoi ce nom zarb' ? Murmura le plus jeune._

_-Elle est comment ? Continua l'ainé._

_-Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu._

_-Mais père... Es-tu sur que c'est une fille au moins...? Questionna toujours le même brun._

_Alors que le père allait répondre, un grand fracas retentit dans l'entrée avec des cris encore inaudible. Les trois habitants de la pièce se regardèrent quelques secondes puis l'adulte se dirigea dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée alors que les deux jeunes hommes se relevaient. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris et maintenant les comprendre, cela ressemblait à ceux d'une jeune fille se débattant et gueulant:_

_-Je te dit de me déposer ! Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !! Lâche-moi ! Imbécile de vieux ! ..._

_ Les deux jeunes hommes entendirent des pas lourds se rapprocher pour enfin voir leur père revenir en marchant à reculons, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. Il finit par s'arrêter de reculer en trébuchant sur le bord de la table et tous purent voir les inconnus entrer dans le salon qui n'était autre qu'un panda géant tenant une jeune fille blonde à couettes sur son épaule qui gigotait dans tous les sens pour que celui-ci la laisse descendre. _

_-Père, tu les connais...? demanda le plus jeune tout en fixant les deux inconnues, les yeux légèrement écarquillés._

_Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillé aussi et rivé sur les intrus remua la tête négativement._

_Le panda attrapa la jeune fille sous les aisselles et la posa devant les trois autres hommes qui les fixaient de surprise. La jeune fille qui jusqu'à maintenant avait été trop préoccupée à se débattre venait à peine de se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Après avoir été posé par terre, juste en face du plus jeune des trois brun, en relevant la tête, elle plongea __immédiatement __dans le magnifique regard ébène de son vis-à-vis. Quelques secondes s'écoula sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne prennent la parole puis la jeune blonde, gênée, la prit:_

_-Euh... Désolé du dérangement... Euh... Je suis... Naruto..._

_Le père se releva et se plaça devant la jeune fille, qui se crispa légèrement, en poussant son plus jeune fils au passage qui retomba une nouvelle fois sur son pauvre fessier._

_-Ooh !! Tu es Naruto !! Bienvenue au dojo Uchiwa ! S'exclama-t-il._

_-C'est une fille çà ? Demanda le plus jeune brun, en fixant la fille avec dédain._

_Oui, notre jeune brun, suite à une popularité excessive depuis le primaire, avait développé une haine profonde envers les filles, surtout les hystériques. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le cadet et le regarda les sourcils froncés, avec un air légèrement furieux sur le visage._

_-Sasuke ! Excusez-le, il est toujours aussi peu social. Moi je la trouve très mignonne notre petite.. Naruto. Dit-il avec un sourire indescriptible pour la jeune fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras. L'aîné n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune fille et s'était contenté de l'observer._

_-Si vous voulez bien vous assoir, proposa l'adulte aux invités._

_Tout le monde s'assied autour de la table y compris le panda à la surprise général des Uchiwa qui n'osaient demander d'où il sortait. Enfin, à une exception près:_

_-D'où tu sort ce panda ? J'ai vu beaucoup de débiles mentales toute ma vie mais j'ai jamais vu de fille idiote avoir l'idée idiote d'avoir un panda idiot comme animal de compagnie._

_La blonde bouillonnais de rage mais se retenais de répliquer. Enfin juste 2 secondes:_

_-Et toi l'imbécile ! Tu te prend pour qui ? Tu veux te battre ? Chui' sûr qu'tu fais même pas le poids !_

_Les deux se fixèrent furieusement quelques secondes. On aurait dit que des éclairs passaient des yeux de l'un à l'autre et de l'autre à l'un._

_-Très bien. Répondit simplement le brun en se levant pour se diriger au dojo, suivit de la blonde et des trois autre présences. Arrivé au dojo, les spectateurs restèrent sur le côté, et les deux jeunes combattants se placèrent au milieu de la salle._

_-Bon, pour une fois je vais être galant. Les fille d'abord. Annonça Sasuke._

_-Tch ! C'est quoi cet air supérieur, espèce de sale gosse de riche. Murmura la blonde._

_Et c'est sur ces paroles dédaigneuses que la jeune fille s'élança sur le beau brun pour lui- ?! Beau brun ?! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! Beau brun ?! Mais fallait qu'elle se reprenne – foutre un bon coup de poing dans la gueule. Coup de poing que le « beau brun » évita facilement pour lui rendre un coup de pied que la jeune fille évita en sautant en arrière._

_-Eh... pas mal, gamine..._

_-Gamine ? J'ai 15 ans !_

_Elle se précipita de nouveau sur ce garçon qui commençais sérieusement à lui chauffer les nerfs en pointant son poing vers lui. Il l'évita de nouveau d'un simple mouvement de tête mais la jeune fille ne se découragea pas et recommença son geste plusieurs fois. Le brun continua à éviter, en baissant la tête, en reculant, en bougeant la tête sur le côté. C'est que la blonde voulait absolument touché le visage du beau brun qui devait sans doute y tenir vu ses airs de « je suis supérieur à tout le monde, je suis le plus beau, le plus fort » qu'il dégageait. Malheureusement pour elle, la précipitation la fit perdre ses moyens et se prendre une méchante prise de judo qui la fit s'aplatir au sol par le brun maintenant au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux océans plongèrent dans ceux ébène de son vis-à-vis, tout deux, se dévorant bizarrement du regard, le souffle court à cause du combat qui venait de prendre fin désignant le jeune Uchiwa, gagnant. Ils restèrent dans cette position, sans rien dire, juste en se regardant dans les yeux, plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Fugaku se racle la gorge._

_-Hm ! Plutôt forte n'est-ce pas...?_

_Les deux jeunes adolescents s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se relevèrent._

_-Tch ! J'y suis même pas allé à fond ! Grogna la blonde avant de repartir dans le jardin._

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, au deuxième étage de la maison, le plus vieux des frères marchait dans un couloir, suivit de Naruto._

_-Voila, tu occupera cette chambre. Dit le plus vieux en ouvrant une porte._

_Le brun pénétra la chambre suivit toujours par la blonde, qui posa son sac au sol._

_-Tient tu peut aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain juste au bout du couloir. Proposa le brun a la blonde en lui tendant une serviette._

_-Euh... Oh... Non c'est bon, pas la peine._

_-Mais si, ne te gène pas, en plus tu à dû transpirer à cause du combat de tout à l'heure._

_-Euh... D'accord. _

_Bah, de toute façon, ils le découvriront bien un jour, pensa la blonde._

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon, deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Tout deux pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. L'un d'eux était Fugaku, le père Uchiwa et l'autre était un homme d'un peu près le même âge mais qui semblait quand même plus jeune. Il __était __blond, les cheveux légèrement en bataille sauf deux mèches un peu plus longues que les autres qui retombaient de chaque côtés de son visage. Ces yeux étaient bleu azur._

_-Je vois... C'est donc ça, dit Fugaku tout en continuant à laisser couler ses larmes comme son ami, tout deux se mordant légèrement les lèvres._

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Au même moment: Le plus jeune des deux frère brun, après s'être entrainé encore un peu après son combat avec la blonde, avait décidé d'aller prendre un bon bain et il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau. La jeune fille lui avait un peu tapé sur le système et il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait d'agir de cette façon avec elle. D'habitude il ignorait toujours ces sales groupies. Mais d'ailleurs, çà n'en ai pas une ! Elle n'avait pas du tout succombé à son charmes alors que d'habitude, n'importe qu'elle fille pouvait s'évanouir rien qu'en le voyant ! Bizarre cette fille, de plus elle ressemble à un garçon manqué. Il arriva à la salle de bain et, toujours en train de réfléchir, il commença à se déshabiller sans prêter attention à la présence de la combinaison de la jeune fille, étalé par terre. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au bain et se figea. Devant lui: un homme, blond, au yeux bleu, nu, debout, dans le bain. Un homme blond, un homme inconnue. Un intrus !! Celui-ci en voyant le brun entrer dans la salle de bain avait crié un « whouaa !! », avait glissé dans le bain et s'était fait très mal aux fesses au passage. Après il releva la tête et plongea dans le regard noir du brun qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, toujours figé._

_-Euh... Attend... Je peux tout t'expliquer..._

_Sur ces mots, le brun attrapa une serviette qui trainé par là, la mit autour de sa taille et se précipita vers le blond pour foutre cet intrus dehors, coup de pied au cul s'il le fallait ! Le blond sortit immédiatement du bain et attrapa lui aussi une serviette qui passait par là tout en criant sauf qui peux. Et c'est comme ça, que deux jeunes hommes, un brun et un blond furent une course poursuite de plus d'une demi-heure dans la maison -qui au passage, se faisait détruire de temps en temps par un Sasuke énervé qui essayé d'en foutre plus d'une au blond- et cela, à moitié nu. Et c'est comme ça, qu'environ une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans le salon avec un grand frère qui avait du mal à retenir son petit frère de commettre un meurtre, un blond qui avait profiter de l'arrêt du brun pour se rhabiller et de deux adultes, assis autour de la table, très calme. Trop calme._

_-Lâche-moi Itachi ! J'vais buter ce sale psycho-pervers d'intrus !_

_-Calme-toi Sasuke. Père à dit que ce n'était pas un intrus._

_Hein ? Pas un intrus ? Ce blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, qu'il à trouvé nu dans SON bain et qui en plus de ça l'a vu, LUI, nu ??? Alors là bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas se calmer, cela en valait de l'honneur des Uchiwa !!_

_-Calme-toi Sasuke, et laisse-les s'exprimer. Dit calmement le père des deux bruns._

_Les ?! C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il commence à se calmer, il peux voir un autre blond, qui ressemble beaucoup à son psycho-pervers mais plus vieux que lui, assit près de son père. Le blond, enfin rhabillé se dirige à côté de l'autre blond et s'assoie près de lui en soupirant. Puis il relève la tête et plonge ses yeux océan dans celui noir du brun._

_-Je suis Naruto. Désolé..._

_Hein ? Naruto ? La fille à couettes de tout à l'heure ? Mais c'est pas possible ! C'était une fille aux cheveux longs et maintenant c'est un homme aux cheveux courts et en _batailles ! Il se fou de ma gueule celui-là !

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois. C'est moi où il me prend pour un débile mental ? J'vais l'tuer ! C'est sûr là j'vais l'tuer !

-Bon, puisque c'est comme çà, il ne reste plus qu'à faire la démonstration. Dit le plus vieux des blonds en se relevant. Il attrapa le plus jeune blond par le col et le jeta dans le petit lac du jardin (la porte coulissante du salon est toujours ouverte).

-Whouuua !

Tout le monde fixe alors le lac où le jeune garçon vient de plonger pour voir une tête aux longs cheveux blonds en ressortir.

-Non mais sa va pas sale vieux ?! C'est qu'elle est vraiment gelée cette eau en plus !! râla-t-ELLE en sortant de l'eau précipitamment pour courir vers l'autre blond pour l'envoyer valser dans l'eau aussi.

Une voix de fille, des cheveux qui on poussé de 40cm en moins d'une seconded et j'ai pas envie de voir en dessous de ses vêtements, pensa le brun qui s'était figé.

L'homme qui venait de plonger dans le lac ne remonta pas, à la place, le même panda géant que tout à l'heure en sortit. Il devait rêver, ouais c'est ça, il devait rêver, c'était tout simplement im-po-ssible qu'un homme se transforme en fille ou en panda !! Les deux ex-hommes se battaient maintenant dans le jardin, la fille gueulant des insultes que le panda, ne pouvant parler, lui rendait en lui faisant des prises d'art martiaux.

-Nous allons attendre qu'ils se calment. dit alors, calmement, le père Uchiwa tout en buvant son thé.

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était assis autour de la table, sauf Fugaku qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, une bouilloire à la main. Il s'approcha du panda et versa de l'eau bouillante sur celui-ci._

_-Et quand on leur verse de l'eau chaude, ils redeviennent normal..._

_Effectivement, le panda se retransforma en homme tout en râlant un « Merci Fugaku, mais c'est légèrement trop bouillant là ! »_

_Les deux jeunes bruns fixaient l'ex-panda, avec un léger air ahurie sur leurs visages. Fugaku se dirigea maintenant vers Naruto et versa de l'eau que le ou la jeune blond, blonde ? -Aaah ! On s'y retrouve plus maintenant ! - évita de justesse._

_-Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! C'est trop chaud ! Râla la jeune fille qui ne pût éviter la deuxième tentative de l'homme a lui verser de l'eau sur la tête. Il était maintenant redevenu l'homme blond de tout à l'heure. Fugaku posa la bouilloire sur la table et s'assied entre ses fils._

_-Je refais les présentations. Sasuke et Itachi, mes fils, voici Minato, mon meilleur ami et son fils, Naruto._

_-J'y comprend plus rien, murmura Sasuke, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?_

_-Je suis un garçon ! Affirma le concerné._

_-D'après ce que m'a raconté Minato, cette transformation est dû à leur entrainement en Chine. Cela s'est passé il y a un mois, tout deux, père et fils était allés en Chine en traversant la mer à la nage pour arriver dans un lieu d'entrainement pour parfaire leur kenpo. Dans la région du mont Quanjiing au Bayankala ils sont enfin arrivés dans la province de Quinghai, terre légendaire des 109 sources maudites. Lors de leur entrainement, Minato est tombé dans une des sources, où il y a 2000 ans, un panda s'était noyé et, selon la légende, tout ceux qui tombent dans cette source depuis, se transforme en panda. Naruto lui, à eu le malheur de tomber dans la source où, il y a 1300 ans, une jeune fille s'est noyé et depuis, tout ceux qui tombe dans cette source se transforment en fille._

_-Tout ça c'est de ta faute papa ! Si tu ne m'avait pas envoyé là-bas tout çà ne serait jamais arrivé !!_

_-Arrête de pleurnicher Naruto, répondit son père en lui attrapant le col pour le projeter une nouvelle fois dans le lac._

_-Whouuuua !!_

_Il ressortit de l'eau de nouveau transformé en fille._

_-N'était-tu pas près à donner ta vie pour les art martiaux ?_

_-Ma vie oui ! Mais de là à devenir une fille... Dit-elle en courant vers son père un sceau d'eau du lac à la main. Il la jeta sur lui. Et le combat fille-panda recommença._

_-En tout cas, comme ça, le mariage peut-être annuler, dit Itachi, toujours aussi neutre._

_C'est vrai çà, Sasuke n'y avait pas pensé !_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai parlé avec Minato, et nous avons décidé de pas annulez le mariage ! Après tout, il peux se transformer en fille alors pas de problème pour les futurs héritiers !_

_-Oh mon Dieu, murmurèrent les deux bruns._

_-Oh et pendant qu'on y est. Nous avons décidé que ce sera toi, Sasuke, après tout vous vous entendez déjà comme un couple tout les deux, et de plus tu déteste les filles alors voilà qui t'arrange le coup ! Annonça Fugaku. Deux cries se firent entendre en même temps, l'un soulagé alors que l'autre... C'était tout le contraire:_

_-Aaaaléluhia ! (Itachi)_

_-Oh mon Dieu ! (Sasuke)_

_Le cadet lança un regard meurtrier à son ainé alors que celui-ci tourna la tête à l'opposé de son frère pour éviter son fameux regard._

_Décidément, sa vie allait devenir bien moins ennuyeuse pensa le jeune brun. Bien moins ennuyeuse mais... Pas forcément mieux...!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO_

_-Auteur Débile: Voilà le 1er chapitre de Naruto ½ !! Que je trouve plutôt pas mal quand même ! Nan ? _

_-Naruto: Oh mon Dieu..._

_-Sasuke: …_

_-Auteur Débile: Bah... Koua...?_

_-Naruto: Je me transforme en... fille …?_

_-Sasuke: …_

_-Auteur Débile: Bah koua ? Tu le fait bien dans le manga aussi !_

_-Naruto: Ouais mais là c'est involontaire ! Et en plus je perd contre Sasuke en plus !! è__é_

_-Sasuke (sourire aux lèvres): Évidemment tu es le uke !_

_-Naruto: N'importe koua ! Hein Yuki que je serais le seme ! Héhé_

_-Auteur Débile: Nop, Désolé mais Sasuke à raison... 3_

_-Naruto: Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ??_

_-Auteur Débile: Bon voilà, en espérant que le chapitre vous ais plus et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisse votre avis et vos critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer._


End file.
